complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mogurian Grunts
The Mogurian Grunts are Mogurian soldiers that have been infused with complixonox to grant them powerful abilities. Info Almost all Mogurian grunts are low-ranking soldiers, only higher in status than the common Mogurian Troopers. They are created by enclosing normal troopers in a Comversion Tank, which turns them into more powerful grunts. Grunts have their own set of tiers that roughly corresponds to their ranking in the Mogurian army. Grunts at the bottommost ranking, like Earth and Fire element grunts, take orders from those higher up, like Psy and Magic element grunts. Grunts Earth Fire Fighter Nuclear Frost Nature Horror Spectral Volt Cyber Psy Magic Magic Grunts are one of the more powerful grunts and are used as shock troops and frontline assault soldiers. Appearance They have no arms or legs and float above the ground. They have six hands made of magic that surround them, three on each side of the grunt. They wear a purple coat and indigo bow tie. They have only one large eye and a hat-shaped growth on their head. They have one long ponytail of indigo hair. Info Magic grunts are smarter and stronger than the average grunt. They can fire off many powerful magic spells at a time with their six hands, and have a large brain hidden in their hat. However, they are weak to physical attacks and are very poor at physical skills - their magic hands can barely open a door, and they can only hover at a top speed of three miles an hour (about 5 kmph). Trivia *By pressing their hat into their head, their eye changes into a mouth until they press the hat again. This is the only way they can eat, since they normally have no mouths, but they obviously can't see until they take their eye back out. Gallery Magictypegruntmouth.png|A Magic Grunt with its mouth opened Life Time Trivia *When killed, their complixonox boils away into the atmosphere out of the resulting mogurixonox. Gallery Mogurian grunt (Space-Void type).png|The second/current design of the time grunts Mogurian grunt (life type).png|the second/current design of the life grunts Mogurian Grunt (Cyber-type).png|the second/current design of the cyber grunts Mogurian Grunt (Plant-type).2.png|the second/current design of the nature grunts Mogurian Grunt (Ghostly-type).png|the second/current design of the spectral grunts Mogurian Grunt (Ice type).png|the second/current design of the frost grunts Mogurian Grunt (Volt type).png|the second/current design of the volt grunts Mogurian Mind.png|the original/current design of the psy grunts Mogurian - ice.png|the original design of the frost grunts Mogurian - ghost.png|the original design of the spectral grunts Mogurian-Fighter.png|the original/current design of the fighter grunts Mogurian-Game.png|the original design of the cyber grunts Mogurian-Magnet.png|a grunt from the now discarded magnet type Mogurian-Life.png|the original design of the life grunts Mogurian-Darkness.png|the original/current design of the horror grunts Mogurian lightning.png|the original design of the volt grunts Mogurian-rock.png|the original/current design of the earth grunts Mogurian - Plant.png|the original design of the nature grunts Mogurian - Void.png|the original design of the time grunts Mogurian - fire.png|the original/current design of the fire grunts Category:Mogurians Category:Lists Category:Minor villains